Champagne and Bubbles
by The Deadly Bunny
Summary: They've been dating for six months now and Ginny has a special surprise planned for Hermione, but when the brunette unknowingly ruins her plans, hilarity and hot lovin' ensue! One-shot, Hermione/Ginny femmeslash, don't like, don't read


**SHE WROTE A ONE-SHOT! What is this sorcery? Heh okay I'll stop being silly. Well, a friend of mine challenged me to write a smutty one-shot and I think I half-nailed it. I mean, it turned out to be more of a humorous short story with a little lemon there at the end than actual smut, but it is also the first juicy thing I've ever written, so I'd love to get some feedback! Loved it? Hated it? Indifferent? R&R! ;) Bunny out.**

* * *

Whichever of the founders was the one to build the prefects' bathroom, Hermione mentally sent her eternal thanks to them. It was such an amazingly brilliant idea, to make a special bathroom for the keepers of peace among students. If they already worked so hard for the benefit of the school, why shouldn't they have some perks to their post, right? It was only fair, after all.

At least Hermione certainly thought so as she was stripping while the huge bath slowly filled with lavender-scented water and foam. The relaxing aroma put the brunette's mind at ease and not a single worry could penetrate that blanket of peace that settled over her whenever she took her time to enjoy a proper bath.

Clothes neatly stacked in a pile and her wand placed on top of them, she slid into the hot water. The temperature was just right, caressing her tired limbs as she dived under the surface, swimming around the pool-sized bath for a bit. After a few lengths, Hermione surrendered herself to the relaxation completely, sitting down on an underwater ledge and closing her eyes, drifting away into fantasy land.

* * *

~°BUBBLES°~

* * *

Merlin's balls, but that girlfriend of hers really knew how to disappear. Today marked six months of their relationship and even though Ginny wasn't exactly big on romance, she still wanted to do a little something for her special lady. The only problem was, Hermione was nowhere to be found.

It was Friday and the redhead had been sure they'd have plenty of time in the evening. After waiting for quite a while in the common room without the girl turning up, she finally decided that something apparently held her up. Her eyes found Harry, playing exploding snap with Seamus in the corner and she walked over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but this is a matter of life and death," she tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Do you have any idea where Hermione might be? I've been waiting for her forever..." Harry looked up with a surprised look on his face but just shrugged after hearing her out. "Nope, haven't the slightest." He seemed to be completely uninterested and went back to his game while she could only sigh in frustration. _For the love of..._

Ginny was seriously considering just giving up and leaving to brood in her room over all her ruined plans when she saw a lifeline climb through the portrait. Ron surely knew something!

Intercepting his journey across the common room she surprised him so much that he almost slammed into her. "Merlin Ginny, watch where you're going!" Not even taking her time to apologise, she just clasped his shoulders and asked with a tinge of desperation in her voice if at least he knew of her girlfriend's whereabouts.

"Bloody hell, will you calm down? She headed for the bathroom after we finished the prefect meeting. Satisfied?" Shaking his head at his sister's madness, he extracted herself from her grip and joined the guys playing exploding snap. Ginny stopped paying attention to him the moment he answered her anyway.

_The prefects' bathroom, eh? Not everything is lost then..._ A smirk spread over her face as she rushed up the stairs and into the seventh years' dormitory. A wave of her wand banished the rose petals she had scattered over her lady's bed and she grabbed the chilled champagne bottle and glasses before crossing the walkway over to her own room.

Romilda looked up as she entered and eyed the drink she was carrying with interest, but Ginny had no intention to linger. Dropping everything on the bed, she walked over to the floor-length mirror on the wall and unbuttoned her robe that had been closed tightly the whole time she had waited for Hermione. Upon falling open, it revealed a black lacy lingerie set and nothing else underneath.

Giving herself an approving once-over she winked at the reflection suggestively before dropping to her knees to rummage under the bed. "Where did I... Oh I haven't seen you in a while, sexy ... Nope, not it... Finally!" Resurfacing again, she pulled out a pair of black pumps and kicked off the boring uniform-regulated shoes. Slipping the high heels on and getting back on her feet, she turned back to the bed, but not before facing her very much fazed roommate. "What do you think? Sexy enough?" Not even waiting for a reply, she buttoned back up and left the room with the champagne stashed in a small bag that hung at her side.

Feeling perfectly calm now that she had modified her plan to fit the circumstances, she only stopped briefly in the common room by Parvati and Lavender. "I'm just letting you know that I won't be needing your room after all," she winked and the girls blushed while she just left Gryffindor with a big grin on her face.

It didn't take long to reach the fourth floor on which the bathroom was situated. With confident strides, the redhead found the right door and clasped the handle, but it didn't give in. _What the..._

A second later, realisation hit her. You needed a password to get into the bathroom. A password that she hadn't remembered to ask Ron for. Feeling stupid enough to bang her head against the wall, she now decided that the universe apparently didn't want this to go like she had planned.

Sighing in frustration, Ginny turned on her heel and headed back towards the stairs when a figure appeared at the end of the corridor. It was no other than Michael Corner, her lovely ex, who was at the same time also one of Ravenclaw's prefects. _I take that back universe, you're the best!_

The boy looked shocked to see her and met her halfway as she closed the distance between them. "Ginny, what are you doing here? Do you realise it is past curfew?" In reply, she smiled up sweetly at him and started playing with the edge of his tie. "Oh come on, I'm just a few minutes in violation... And besides, you owe me a favour, Michael. Or don't you remember when I-"

Spluttering in embarrassment, the boy quickly cut her off. "Okay, okay, I'll forget I ever saw you, but could you maybe forget... that?" Knowing she had this in the bag, she let a bit of her triumph show in a teasing smile while she still played with the blue-bronze tie. "Fine, we can make a deal. I just need you to tell me the password to the prefects' bathroom and I'll never bring it up again. Agreed?" Hastily, the Ravenclaw nodded and his eyes kept darting to her fingers nervously. "It's Niagara Falls. And please Ginny, promise me..."

Smiling from ear to ear, the redhead immediately moved away from the boy and turned back down the corridor, replying him while she walked. "I promise Michael. Good night!" Snickering as she faced the oaken doors once more, she whispered the password and the lock clicked as they slid open.

* * *

~°BUBBLES°~

* * *

Hermione didn't know for how long she had been in the bath, but she knew that she felt amazingly relaxed. The bubbles were mostly gone, but the scent of lavender still permeated the air. She just started contemplating whether to get out of the water just yet when she heard the door open.

Shocked, she turned around, covering her breasts with one hand when she recognised the intruder. "Ginny, what..." The words died in her throat as her girlfriend strode into the room with confident steps, dropping her bag on the way. Those long pale fingers drew Hermione's eyes as they slowly undid the buttons of her robe before the fabric fell to pool around the girl's heel-clad feet.

She was left completely speechless as she admired the redhead's body, dressed in lace like the most appealing gift she ever got. But all gifts needed to be unwrapped and with increasing desire, Hermione had the pleasure of watching as this particular gift got rid of its wrappings all by itself, piece by tantalising piece.

After that, it slowly lowered itself into the bath and as it straightened up again, droplets of water were running down its beautiful unblemished skin. The brunette had a very strong urge to lick those droplets away and did absolutely nothing to deny it.

Pulling her closer by the waist, Hermione bent her head to run her tongue over the soft skin of Ginny's breasts, lovingly tracing the rosy nipple that puckered to attention at her ministrations. A satisfied sigh left the younger girl's mouth and she tangled her hands into the wet strands of her lover's hair to pull her head up and meet her in a heated kiss.

Lips caressed lips and soon, tongues touched too in a slow, sensual battle neither was really trying to win. While the redhead's hands were still busy assisting the kiss and gently massaging Hermione's scalp, the other one took advantage of her palms' location on the girls hips, as they moved to grab her ass and move her closer, diminishing the distance between them. Their bodies glided together beautifully, assisted by the water's slickness and the brunette made sure her thigh found its place pressed up against her lover's core.

Ginny made her approval known with a long moan and was immediately pressed up against the side of the marble bath, Hermione's lips now busy on her neck as she licked, sucked and nibbled at the pristine skin, making sure to leave a mark so that everyone would know this girl was most definitely taken. One hand found itself kneading a perky breast and rolling the sensitive nipple, the mouth following in its wake, busying itself at the beautiful mound's sister.

The redhead was getting increasingly louder as Hermione proceeded, her hips moving faster and faster against her lover's smooth thigh and it wasn't long until one of the brunette's hands darted down to assist Ginny in finding her release.

Sensing that the younger girl was right at the cliff's edge, Hermione engaged her in another kiss, much rougher than the one before, biting the redhead's lip in time with her hand that tugged on her pleasure bud and off she went with a cry of her lover's name leaving her kiss-swollen lips.

As soon as she regained a semblance of control over her body, Ginny grabbed her brunette by the hips and flipped them around so that she was now pressed against the side of the bath. Fervently, she started kissing and nibbling on her neck, which made the girl cry out loudly. Only briefly pausing to pay attention to her breasts, the redhead quite quickly returned to the neck as her hands drifted to Hermione's shapely derriere. Knowing her nipples weren't all that sensitive, Ginny rather used the figurative ace she had up her sleeve and sucked roughly on Hermione's earlobe, at which she cried even louder.

Putting her Quidditch-strengthened muscles to use, the redhead gripped her lover's thighs and hoisted her out of the water in one swift move. As she was now almost eye level with her core, she only spared a moment to throw a cheeky grin up to the older girl before she got to business. Hermione would have surely had something witty to say in reply, but Ginny didn't really give her a chance to voice it as she was no longer able to say anything that remotely resembled words. Instead, she moaned uncontrollably as her lover did her magic, licking, sucking, after a while utilising her fingers too to make her scream and finally come undone.

After several rounds, the girls were finally too tired to go at it anymore. They laid on the tiled floor, their limbs tangled and their libidos finally sated for the evening. Basking in the afterglow of the really fucking good sex, Ginny chuckled as she remembered her bag. "You want some champagne, Hermione?"


End file.
